


Come Home for Christmas to Me

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [17]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Em uma festa de Natal na casa de Mary, Sherlock e Joan acabam se beijando. Os dois ficam em choque com a situação e agora eles tem que lidar com isso em pleno dia de Natal.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 2





	Come Home for Christmas to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Natal para todos! =D ♥
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_"Todos estão se abraçando, pois essa noite é Natal_ _  
Te chamo outra vez, não vejo o seu rosto  
Eu nunca fiquei sem você"_

Senhora Hudson observou o britânico sentado no sofá, olhando em transe para o aparelho de som, diante da canção que tocava no rádio. Kitty passou pela sala, trocando um olhar com a loura e também fitando o homem com olhar distante. Ela acendeu o pisca pisca da árvore de Natal que Joan dera a ideia de aramarem e seguiu para a cozinha. Clyde caminhava pela sala com um gorro de Papai Noel em seu casco.

– Acho que devia falar com ela. Está sozinha lá no telhado. Disse que quer pensar. Não sei o que houve hoje, mas esse clima no Natal não faz bem a ninguém. Nem mesmo a você - a mulher mais velha comentou.

_"Todos estão esperando, pra celebrar o Natal_ _  
Mas eu vou ficar dormindo acordado  
Sonhando que vou te abraçar"_

– Acho que Joan gostaria de companhia - Kitty falou fingindo não ter ideia da tensão entre os dois.

_"Venha sentar ao meu lado, fazer meu Natal mais feliz"_

Após vários minutos Sherlock levantou-se sem dizer nada e subiu as escadas. As duas o observaram sumir e se aproximaram.

– O que afinal aconteceu na casa de Marry? - Senhora Hudson perguntou.

– Bom... Era apenas uma festa de Natal comum com a família. Eles começaram a dançar. Joan o convenceu, porque quase todos estavam dançando. Então depois ficaram sozinhos no jardim. Descobri isso quando fui procurá-los, mas não chegaram a me ver.

– Por que...?

– Eles estavam próximos demais... Em outras palavras, eles se beijaram - a garota disse baixando o tom de voz sem sequer perceber.

Não era tímida com esses assuntos, mas eram Sherlock e Joan, seus amigos e protetores, praticamente seus pais adotivos. Ficou sem jeito com a situação e saiu correndo antes que a vissem. Havia sido questionada por ambos ao perceberem sua expressão desconfiada, mas ela fizera tanto esforço para negar que vira alguma coisa que preferiram deixar assim.  
Senhora Hudson arregalou os olhos, ficou boquiaberta, depois sorriu.

– Estava demorando e muito pra alguma coisa assim acontecer. Eles sabem que você os viu?

– Não, mas tenho certeza que estão muito desconfiados. Depois disso ficaram estranhos um com o outro e se evitando. Mas eu vi Joan sorrir quando se separam. Ele não viu.

– Se estão assim é porque é de verdade - a mulher sorriu - Espero que resolvam isso de uma vez agora. Vamos deixá-los.

– Livro novo?

– Sim – ela sorriu como se lembrasse de algo doce – Sherlock e Joan me deram alguns de Natal hoje cedo. Clyde ganhou uma salada super reforçada de presente. E você?

Kitty sorriu. Ela tirou do pescoço um pingente banhado a ouro branco em formato de coração e o abriu, mostrando a senhora Hudson. Um lado do pingente exibia uma foto dos dois consultores e da jovem ruiva, os três abraçados. O outro lado continha em letras marrons sobre um fundo bege a frase “Nós amamos você, Kity”. A mulher mais velha sorriu e lhe devolveu o pingente.

– Eles realmente te amam muito, Kitty. Acredita que Sherlock chora quando você vai embora sem previsão de volta? Joan sabe se controlar, mas também fica arrasada. Eu e Clyde também. Acho que se sentem como seus pais adotivos – ela sorriu e voltou a sua leitura.

Kitty ficou em silêncio. Seu coração se aqueceu. E o silêncio era suficiente por enquanto.

******

Joan estremeceu ao ouvir a porta batendo atrás de si. Seu coração acelerou e ela tentou tomar fôlego. Não se atreveu a olhar para trás, reconhecia muito bem os passos dele. Por longos minutos nenhum disse nada. Sherlock a olhou. Estava bem agasalhada devido ao frio intenso daquela noite. Não nevava no momento, embora a cidade estivesse coberta por um manto branco e gelado. Joan sabia que ele estava parado lá bem atrás dela. Quando achou que seu coração iria explodir, decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Vamos enfrentar essa situação como dois adultos ou você vai embora se esconder no seu quarto e fingir que nada aconteceu?

– Joan... - foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ótimo. A chamara pelo primeiro nome, aquilo já era um começo, um indício de que não iria fugir. Sherlock caminhou em passos cautelosos até ela. Joan pode sentir a respiração dele atrás de si e suas costas se aquecerem pela proximidade.

– Me desculpe - ele começou - Eu avancei todos os sinais sem qualquer permissão sua. Não entendo o que aconteceu...

– Nós dois nos beijamos Sherlock - ela disse baixinho, ainda sentindo dificuldade em falar a respeito - Você pode ter começado, mas eu correspondi. E não acredito que tenha se deixado contagiar por músicas de Natal. Faz seis meses que não trás suas amigas aqui. Kitty chegou há apenas dois, não sei porque então nunca mais vi nenhuma delas, mas você deve estar precisando de alguma atenção.

– Por favor, nunca mais pense assim, Joan! Nunca, nunca mais se compare a nenhuma delas! Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa assim pra me aproveitar de você.

– Eu acredito em você. Sempre foi um cavalheiro, Sherlock. Cuidou de mim e me protegeu, nunca fez nada pra me constranger dessa forma... - ela sorriu - Mas sei que você é o homem que não ama ninguém. Então, por que...?

Por longos segundos apenas respiraram em silêncio.

– Quando conheci você isso deixou de ser verdade. Demorei muito pra perceber e precisei quase te perder mais de uma vez pra isso. Você não entendeu porque desisti das minhas "amigas". Eu desisti porque agora eu sei porque eu sou melhor com você, minha querida Watson.

Joan se virou para encará-lo, surpresa com aquelas apalavras.

– Eu só amei três mulheres na minha vida. Minha mãe... Irene... E você é a única que eu amo agora.

Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis, procurando qualquer rastro de dúvida ou mentira, mas só achou amor, carinho, cuidado e sinceridade. Os olhos puxados se fecharam quando ela o abraçou e deitou no peito dele, sentindo as mãos grandes repousarem em suas costas e descerem por sua coluna, a apertando contra ele, num carinho doce e agradável, quando o inglês também beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Eu te amo, Joan Watson.

– Eu também - ela sussurrou - Sherlock.

Afastaram-se o suficiente apenas para se inclinarem um para o outro e seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo apaixonado, que os aqueceu imediatamente em meio ao frio congelante da madrugada. Começou a nevar de repente, mas pouco deram importância para a carga extra de frio. Perderam-se um no outro e seus lábios dançavam em perfeita sincronia, os corações acelerados atingiram o mesmo compasso e o abraço tornou-se mais apertado. Sherlock a segurando firmemente pelas costas e Joan o enlaçando pelo pescoço. Romperam o contato ao não suportarem mais a falta de ar, mas por breves segundos antes de se unirem de novo. E ficaram daquele jeito debaixo da neve por vários segundos mais, até finalmente se separarem e trocarem um sorriso.

– Só existe você pra mim. Eu é que não queria admitir isso.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo – ela falou.

Sherlock de repente tirou uma caixinha de veludo em formato de tartaruga e a colocou em suas mãos, a deixando surpresa.

– Eu ainda não vejo nenhuma diferença do dia de hoje pra os outros, mas sei o quanto é importante pra você, Kitty, senhora Hudson, Clyde... Quando eu vi isso, enxerguei você nele. Feliz Natal, Joan.

Joan abriu a caixinha, encontrando uma corrente dourada com um pingente dourado de abelha. Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada, Sherlock. Ele é lindo!

O inglês a ajudou a prender o colar no pescoço e Joan virou-se novamente para ele, tirando um embrulho azul do casaco e lhe entregando. Sherlock o abriu, encontrando um exemplar de um livro raríssimo que ele procurava há anos e dois pares de meias, um de meias cinza e normais, e outro de meias excêntricas e de mil cores, que ele sorriu ainda mais ao ver.

– Feliz Natal, Sherlock.

Ele lhe deu um selinho e olhou novamente para o livro, impressionado.

– É original! Como conseguiu isso?

– Emilly e Marcus me ajudaram. Encontramos depois de alguns meses de procura.

Sherlock guardou os presentes nos bolsos do casaco e a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-a novamente.

– Hora de entrarmos, Euglassia Watsonia. Não quero que fique doente.

A chinesa riu ao ouvir o nome das abelhas. Quando os dois desceram para encontrar Kitty, senhora Hudson e Clyde, estavam bem mais sorridentes e tranqüilos do que antes. As duas mulheres admiraram o casal quando os dois adormeceram de mãos dadas no sofá, enquanto observavam a neve do lado de fora cair, como se enfeitasse o amor finalmente revelado entre os dois.

**Author's Note:**

> A música é "Volte nesse NataL", do CD Natal Todo Dia (Roupa Nova). O nome da one é uma frase dessa canção. Quem quiser ler a continuação dessa one-shot, se chama "Olho à noite as estrelas", frase que pertence à canção "No fundo do coração", também do Natal Todo Dia. E vale MUITO a pena ouvir o CD inteiro.


End file.
